Somethings not right
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Matty is not his usual self he is in a complete strop (One shot)


One shot

A/N R and R

(Time 09:30 am)

(Knock, Knock) "Matty B rise and shine!" Wendo shouted, pounding on Matty's bedroom door.

"(Groans) What do ya want ?" Matty asked sharply, burying his head into the quilt.

"Knightriss and Gloria told me to wake you up." Wendo said, opening The door.

"(Growls) Just tell them I don't give a..." Matty was cut off.

"Matthew..." Wendo said sternly.

"I was about to say I don't give a crumb to the next happy!?" Matty stropped, turning away from hiss Aussie pal.

"C'mon Matthew get dressed and we can have a tiny talk." Wendo sighed he was about to leave but Matt huffed,"I am already dressed."

"I-I don't get it." Wendo shrugged confused.

Burns just sighed and got out of bed he was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday then he shoved Wendo out of the way and stormed down stairs into the prep room.

_'Poor Burns He seems agitated.' _Mhogolo thought, running down to the prep room.

(5min later)

(In the prep room)

"Ah Wendo you have woken Matty up." Knightriss said in approval.

"May we be seated?" Matt asked in an uncaring way.

"Yes you may and take notes too." Crocness said.

_'sugar a meeting oh F why' _Matty thought.

(20min later)

During the meeting Burns didn't listen or take a single note he just sat looking at the ground and loathing everything.

"So do we all agree if you do rise your hand." Gildar said, looking into his refection.

Every defender raised their hand.

"So that settles it then we have to use something else for slime any suggestions?" Grace asked.

"How 'bout we just use Tink's snot?" Matty huffed, "After all it is super sticky." Then he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Elliott honey have you said something to Burnsy that has/might offended him?" Chenoa Deemal asked worried.

"No, no I have not said a thing to him in the past." Elliott said , using his posh tone.

"We find out." Tinkor piped in.

"We? Who's we?" Elliott asked.

"Us team Canadians." Gildar and RJ scoffed.

"Maybe we should talk to him when he has calmed down abit.." Ballista said.

"Yea it shouldn't take long just afew days." Samantha agreed.

(5weeks later)

Matty had not calmed down he had gotten worse.

"Ya can't talk talk to him he's never gonna be the old Matty we all know and love." James sobbed.

"We have to try figure out." The inventor said.

"But how?" Kook asked.

"Tinky know what to do trust me." Tink boasted.

(At 22:00 or 10:00 pm)

Tinkor was the only defender wide awake he was about to give in but 3min later he saw a shadowy figure creep down stairs. In desecrate, The inventor followed the strange man.

The man when to the alchemist's lab Tink had a small hunch who was behind all of this.

The door was slightly open so Tink peeped and saw the hooded person remove the hood it was Thorne.

Tinkor burst in "OI YOU WHY IS MATTY IN A STROP!?" Tink asked in a questioning manner.

"He is too immature so I made him drink a potion I put it in his beer took 1 week for the effect to kick in." Thorne snapped.

"He keeps telling every defender time and time again he is soft for his age and that means he acts abit younger and he is letting it out **YOU** on the other hand you ain't letting him!" Tink retorted, "You are in Canada **MY** country what have you got against us Canadians? We **DON'T** say aboot or eh?"

"So?" The alchemist huffed.

"**WE ALL HAVE HUMAN RIGHTS!"** Tinkor growled.

"Ugh you win I'll make cure (Sigh)" Tinkor out number his largest enemy for once.

2 days later

Matty was back to his old self and every defender was joyful even Elliott.

Burns was in his bedroom with his fellow Canadians, they were all in a group huddle.

"We are so glad you are back to normal sugar cube." Samantha said.

"Yea we don't like a moody Matty we love a Cheerful Matty." Ballista said.

"Tinky is happy!" The inventor cried with joy.

"Well I think you my dear Matthew you have talent you will be just like me one day if you read my book." Gildar said handing a copy of "_**Shoved by a rainbow"**_

"No offence but at least you didn't turn into Blaze and burnt the place down." RJ City said.

"Aww cheers guys and non taken." Matty said.

Suddenly Wendo bounced into the room and kept a strong grip on Matty.

"I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy you're OK!" Wendo said.

"Can't...breath..." Matty said, gasping for air.

"Wendo you are hugging Matt too tight let him go." Ballista huffed.

"Sorry Burnsy." Wendo said, letting his right hand man go.

(At lunch time)

"Thorne do you have something to say?" Crocness asked.

"I'm sorry Matty Burns for what I've done I shoulda listened to you when you said you were getting soft for your age I'll do anything to make it up." The alchemist said.

"Anything?" Matty asked, turning round then did his evil grin whist staring at Thorne.

"(Gulp) Yes!" Thorne stuttered.

"Well..." Matty said.

(10min later)

"Ah this is better." Matty thought aloud.

Thorne was Matty's servant but only for a week.

"Your toast master." Thorne said.

(2 years later)

"And that's what happened." Matty said to a small group of his bartender team.

"Did you go easy on Thorne?" One Man asked.

"Yea I didn't wanna hurt him we are still trying to be mates but we are still gettin' there." Matthew said.


End file.
